


Прощание

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: финал четвертого сезона: все пошло не так, и Беллами с Эбби не открыли люк





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

> по здравому размышлению подумала, что тут может быть ООС, как минимум Беллами, как максимум - всех
> 
> за кадром - смерть героев

Все решающие события Мерфи провалялся в отключке. Да и когда очнулся на руках Эмори, первые несколько минут не мог сообразить, где находится и что случилось, раскалывающаяся голова мешала не только воспоминаниям, но и ориентировке в пространстве.

— Голова? — обеспокоенно спросила Эмори сквозь вату в его ушах. — Сейчас, Джексон сказал вколоть тебе это, если будет плохо. Эбби передала...

Имя Эбби сработало пинком. Память дала яркую вспышку: они в закрытом бункере, снаружи наступающая радиация, Кейн с Октавией и толпы землян; в камере — разносящий ее в приступе бешенства Беллами в наручниках, раздербанивший себе ими руки хорошо если не до кости, а Мерфи его типа охраняет и вызывает ему врача; Эбби входит внутрь и вдруг зовет на помощь, наверняка что-то случилось с Беллами, и Мерфи срывается с места, не подумав, не проанализировав, не сообщив никому, — просто врывается внутрь, в камеру, ожидая увидеть что-то еще более ужасное, чем бьющийся в отчаянии на цепи диким зверем Беллами. А потом несколько секунд борьбы за глоток воздуха и осознание: ничего с ним не случилось, жив, здоров, силен как бык, и справиться с ним Мерфи не сможет. Легкий укол... И темнота. Эх, Эбби.

— Они открыли люк?

Очень важно было узнать это, важнее всего.

— Нет. Их остановили.

Мерфи должен был испытать облегчение и радость, но его тут же ударило вытекающей из ответа еще более важной мыслью, неожиданно сметающей все остальное:

— Он жив?

Эмори поняла сразу.

— Он почти добрался до люка. Его подстрелили на лестнице, в паре шагов... — Мерфи дернулся, преодолевая слабость и наплевав на отозвавшуюся колоколом голову, и Эмори успокаивающе надавила на его плечо, укладывая обратно: — Живой он. Ранили в ногу, и он не смог дотянуться... Перевязали и в лазарете к койке приковали наручниками. Все нормально.

Наручниками. Снова, по свежим ранам. И оставили ждать смерти сестры в одиночку... Все нормальнее некуда.

— Сколько?

— Часа три, — снова с полуслова поняла Эмори. — И, Джон... Они связались с Рейвен.

По ее словам, Рейвен не только не умерла, но и не собиралась больше этого делать — по крайней мере, от инсульта. Она смогла уничтожить код ALIE в своем мозгу, остановила разрушение нейронов, и теперь ее мозг начал восстанавливаться. Надо было бы, опять же, радоваться, но и Мерфи, и Эмори прекрасно понимали, что выжила она ненадолго. От Полиса до острова не больше двухсот миль. После того, как Пламя сметет все над их головами, через несколько часов оно обрушится на лабораторию с Рейвен.

— Мы бы успели ее забрать, — сказал Мерфи. Если бы поехали прямо сейчас — успели бы и туда, и обратно.

— Наверное, на вашей машине... Но мы не можем открыть люк, — вздохнула Эмори.

Все так, да. Даже ради Рейвен.

Надо было пойти к Кларк и выяснить все из первых рук. Укол, сделанный Эмори, — когда успела научиться? — кажется, действовал, и вскоре Мерфи смог сесть, а затем и встать.

— Кларк у Беллами? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

Эмори удивленно вскинула брови:

— Она была в их главной комнате, когда я шла сюда... сейчас не знаю.

«О как. Отсиживается в офисе? Ну конечно, столько дел, столько дел, — подумалось Мерфи с неожиданной неприязнью. — Подумаешь, какой-то подстреленный Блейк в наручниках».

— Кто в него стрелял? — вдруг вырвался вопрос, который он даже обдумать не успел.

— Кто-то из охраны, — чуть растерянно отозвалась Эмори. — А что?

— Так. Неважно. — Мерфи решительно направился к двери, стараясь не слишком шататься. — Пошли к ней.

 

В круглом зале народу почти не было. У дверей центрального офиса стоял один Нейт Миллер, который покосился на Мерфи с Эмори, но пропустил без вопросов — видимо, пострадавший в схватке с мятежником уж точно считался своим. Мерфи это не обрадовало; скорее, стало почему-то неприятно. И еще меньше его обрадовал бывший канцлер Телониус Джаха, о котором он успел забыть, — тот, едва увидел их, входящих в двери главного офиса, поднялся с кресла и улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, в которой Мерфи видел фальшь всю свою сознательную жизнь, а сейчас — особенно.

— Джон! — Голос Джахи звучал так счастливо, словно в офис вошел его сын собственной персоной. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мерфи неопределенно пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось улыбаться в ответ, но и вставать на дыбки, презрительно огрызаясь, было неуместно — Джаха был один из тех, благодаря кому они с Эмори спаслись в этом бункере. И сейчас Джаха снова стоял у руля. В общем, хамить с порога не стоило.

— Я в порядке, — отозвался он как можно спокойнее. Подумал и добавил: — Я хотел извиниться, что не сумел...

Он сжал руку Эмори, удивленно приоткрывшей рот, а Джаха сочувственно помотал головой и махнул рукой:

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я сам чуть было не оказался жертвой, как и ты. Мне просто повезло — Эбби немного промахнулась.

За пультом управления раздался вздох, и Мерфи, наконец, заметил Кларк — к которой, собственно и шел. Но задавать вопросы и обсуждать их положение в присутствии Джахи ему вовсе не хотелось, потому он сдержанно кивнул и снова повернулся к бывшему канцлеру:

— Я хотел узнать, как дела, и вот… извиниться. Раз все нормально, мы пойдем тогда. Мы, вроде, в гидропонном работали до всего этого. Наверное, там еще есть чем заняться.

— Там больше не нужна помощь, — встряла вдруг Кларк. — Но я хотела попросить...

— Не-не-не, если тебе опять нужен конвоир, я на сегодня уже план перевыполнил, — не удержался Мерфи. Снова выполнять за них грязную работу он больше не хотел. Хватит с него.

— Нет, я хотела попросить помочь мне перенести вещи. Мама... немного занята, а у остальных свои проблемы... — Кларк запнулась, и Мерфи покивал — ну да, Эбби занята домашним арестом, а у них с Эмори проблем нет, их можно дергать в качестве прислуги.

— Хорошо, — сказала рядом Эмори и выдернула свою руку из пальцев Мерфи. — Что надо нести?

Кларк торопливо выбралась из-за пульта, бросила Джахе:

— Я закончила, продолжим чуть позже, — и направилась к двери.

Только тут Мерфи стукнуло, что не он один не хочет разговаривать при бывшем канцлере. Он решительно последовал за Кларк вместе с Эмори, которая с порога обернулась и, вежливо улыбнувшись, сказала звонкое «спасибо!» за всех сразу. Ответа они уже не услышали, даже если он и прозвучал.

 

Естественно, никаких вещей никуда нести не было нужно, и Кларк просто провела их в свою комнату, ничем не отличающуюся от той, что выделили им самим.

— Найла в медчасти, — сказала Кларк, хотя они не спрашивали. — Помогает Джексону.

Она умолкла и указала на одну из коек — присаживайтесь. Эмори тут же села и сложила руки на коленях, предоставляя Мерфи возможность говорить. Тот взвесил два вопроса — какой лучше задать первым, и задал тот, что был больнее:

— Мы снова оставили ее умирать?

Кларк сразу поняла. За последние часы у всех тут явно обострилась способность понимать намеки и читать мысли.

— Рейвен не умрет. Она сказала, что готовит ракету для полета на Ковчег. В детали она меня не посвятила, но голос у нее был уверенный...

— Класс, — вырвалось у Мерфи. У Рейвен всегда был уверенный голос, кроме того момента, когда она решила, что ее жизнь закончена. Теперь умирать она передумала — но это не значит, что у нее много шансов. Одна, на мертвом Ковчеге?

— Она сказала, проблема только с генератором кислорода...

— Всего-то!

— У нее есть время, — сказала беспомощно Кларк, и стало ясно, что еще немного — и она расплачется. Жалеть ее у Мерфи не было желания, но Рейвен ему терять отчаянно не хотелось.

— Маяк, — сказал он раньше, чем сам понял, что имеет в виду. — Там был собственный автономный генератор кислорода. — Он пару секунд понаблюдал, как проясняется лицо Кларк и безжалостно закончил: — Только она туда, скорее всего, не сможет добраться. И уж точно не дотащит генератор до ракеты.

Потому что у нее только одна нога. А второй ее лишил он, Джон Мерфи. Так что добивал он больше себя, чем Кларк, — но сработало в обе стороны, глаза Кларк все-таки наполнились слезами, и Мерфи показалось, что это справедливо. Они убивают своих друзей, вот прямо сейчас, всем, что делают, точнее, всем, что не делают, и это правильно, что им не по себе. Но тут Мерфи был верен своим немногочисленным принципам: все это ужасно, очень больно, — и Рейвен, и Октавия, и Кейн, и все те, кто мог еще добраться от Аркадии в Полис, но опоздал к закрытию... Но зато в запертом бункере выживет большинство. И Эмори в том числе. Ну и он сам, разумеется.

— Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, — сказал он вслух, словно ставя точку в своих внутренних метаниях. — Только сожалеть.

Кларк прерывисто вздохнула, с усилием загоняя слезы глубже.

— Она говорила, там выпал снег. Если сможет дойти туда по сугробам, генератор можно притащить на волокуше. Надо пойти, сообщить...

— А Блейк? — торопливо задал свой второй вопрос Мерфи.

— Он будет в порядке, — уклончиво ответила Кларк и сделала нетерпеливый жест, приглашая их выйти. — Мне нужно к пульту, сказать Рейвен про генератор.

— С ним есть кто-нибудь?

— У двери охрана. Пока Белл был в отключке, Джексон перевязал его, а теперь он больше никого к себе не подпускает. Это пройдет, когда все закончится.

Когда умрет Октавия. И Беллами вместе с ней. Только вот физически он все равно останется жив, и ничего не закончится. Понимают ли они с Джахой, какого мощного врага они себе создали, затащив Беллами в бункер вот так, одного? Наверное, сейчас понимают, тот уже продемонстрировал, что готов пойти на что угодно. Да это и без демонстраций было ясно и Мерфи, и Кларк, ведь это они были с Блейками с самого начала, просто Кларк, которой что-то нужно — например, Беллами, — делается упертой, слепой и глухой. Но она все понимает. А Джаха думал, что самое страшное, на что мог пойти Беллами, был тот неуклюжий выстрел в него по чужой указке. Ну вот сейчас даже до него должно начать доходить... А ведь все может в самом деле плохо кончиться или для Джахи, или для всего бункера. И уж точно это в любом случае плохо кончится для Беллами.

— Пойдем, ты расскажешь Рейвен, где генератор, — вернул его в реальность нетерпеливый голос Кларк. — Мы еще можем ей помочь, хотя бы этим. А Беллами мы поможем потом, сейчас он, по крайней мере, в безопасности.

 

Мерфи не смотрел на часы. Просто знал, что до прихода Пламени осталось немного. Связь с островом они потеряли еще часов десять назад. Все понимали, что теперь Рейвен предоставлена сама себе, и услышать друг друга они смогут в лучшем случае через пять лет. В худшем... о худшем никто не хотел думать, даже Мерфи. Ему хватало мыслей о том, что связь, скорее всего, не была потеряна — ее отключили специально. Еще когда они втроем с Эмори ждали ребят в лаборатории Бекки, Рейвен как-то обмолвилась: если что — они будут на связи с Полисом почти до самой Волны, ее заглушит только само Пламя. А тут — за двенадцать часов до прихода Волны все отрубилось? Да конечно. Просто помочь Рейвен они уже ничем не могли, а разговоры с ней расслабляли волю и давили на совесть. Джахе это мешало… и Кларк тоже, наверное.

 

Вокруг все затихло, люди стекались в круглый зал, который явно будет их центральной площадью для всех собраний — наверняка его для того и строили... А Мерфи не хотелось встречать Пламя в толпе, и он медлил. Еще пара часов, зачем спешить. Эмори сидела на койке, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Она не спала, просто тоже считала секунды, минуты и часы. Его девочка никак не могла поверить, что они все-таки оказались по нужную сторону двери. А может, она сейчас прощалась с тем, что оставалось наверху — пустыня, леса, поля, дороги, по которым они столько исходили... с людьми она прощалась вряд ли. За всю ее жизнь из всех людей на земле дорог ей был только брат — и тот был уже давно мертв. Ей не с кем прощаться.

Зато Мерфи четко знал, кому есть с кем. И он должен был помочь. Раз уж больше ничего сделать не мог.

— Не хочешь пойти к ребятам? — спросил он, поднимаясь с пола, где просидел последние минут сорок.

Эмори открыла глаза, чуть повернула к нему голову:

— Нет. Я пойду с тобой. — Мерфи не успел поинтересоваться — откуда она знает, что сам он к ним и не собирался, а она добавила: — Никто не должен сейчас быть один.

И откуда-то Мерфи знал, что она не про него.

Эмори легко соскочила на пол, оказавшись рядом, взяла его руку в свою, здоровую, и заставила посмотреть в глаза:

— Ты сделал это ради меня. Я пойду с тобой. Он должен понять, что ты не для себя...

Как она успела выхватить самое больное, что царапало его с тех пор, как он зашел в ту камеру? Он ведь ничего не объяснял, просто коротко пересказал при ней их с Беллами диалог. Наверное, его все это слишком задело, раз он позволил ей увидеть и понять. Но раз она понимает — можно не притворяться хотя бы перед ней, что ему все равно, что Беллами ему никто и ему плевать, что тот считает его подонком и эгоистом, готовым идти по головам ради спасения собственной шкуры.

— Хорошо. Только пошли, навестим Джексона с Найлой, хоть бинты возьмем, — сказал Мерфи, догадываясь, что раз Эбби под арестом, вряд ли кого-то еще, кроме них, сейчас могло озаботить состояние человека, только что чуть не убившего всех ковчеговцев.

 

У комнаты, которую превратили в камеру на этот раз — у них явно не хватило совести запереть раненого в той подсобке, где держали его до побега, выделили-таки комнату с кроватью, — маялся один охранник. Мерфи его знал: Энди Тейт, не из Сотни, прилетел с Кейном, был в Страже все это время. Это он стоял у камеры Беллами с Нейтом, когда Кларк привела Мерфи на этот почетный пост несколько часов назад.

— Что, Тейт, тебя в конвой навечно приписали? — сказал Мерфи вместо приветствия.

Против ожиданий, тот не разозлился, даже раздражения на лице не появилось. Просто тоскливо вздохнул, зачем-то поправил шокер на поясе и ответил:

— Сержант Миллер попросил. Сказал, Нейт занят, а остальные на Блейка злятся. Как бы чего не вышло.

А он, значит, не злится. Мерфи мысленно поставил галочку. Эбби, Миллеры, Тейт. Потом придумает, зачем ему эти галочки...

— К нему можно? — спросила Эмори, опередив его на пару секунд.

Тейт задумался, явно оценивая варианты ответа. С одной стороны, в прошлый раз Кларк сама привела Мерфи и доверила ему охрану Блейка. С другой — и чем все закончилось?

— Он ранен и в наручниках. У меня нет ключей. Эбби под арестом, вытаскивать его некому. Через час с небольшим нас накроет, — устало сказал Мерфи, не желая больше играть в дипломатические выверты, и плевать, как это будет выглядеть. — А у Блейка наверху осталась сестра. Умирать. Кто-то должен сейчас с ним побыть. — Он видел, что Тейт колеблется и, кажется, почти согласился. — Свяжись с сержантом, спроси его, если сам боишься.

Миллер-старший разрешил. Сказал мимолетом, что у люка сейчас удвоенная охрана, все равно никто не сможет к нему подойти без гранатомета.

 

Мерфи думал, что ко всему готов.

После того, каким он застал Беллами в той камере — в крови и отчаянии, готового отгрызть себе руки, впадающего то в истерику, то в бешенство, согласного умолять о помощи даже подонка Мерфи, — ему казалось, он уже все видел и прочувствовал. И вину, и боль, и сожаление, и такое же отчаяние от невозможности поступить иначе, и совершенно дикое по силе понимание. Он же понимал все, что мог чувствовать Беллами. Повернись судьба чуть другой стороной — они могли поменяться местами, и это Мерфи бился бы об стены от невозможности спасти свою Эмори, и это Беллами говорил бы, что сожалеет и ничем не может помочь... А еще он понимал, что для Беллами эта вероятность ничего не значит. Потому что сейчас умирает не Эмори. И потому что Мерфи ему враг, который убивает Октавию, вместе с Кларк и Джахой. И все его искренние сожаления и в самом деле не имеют значения.

Мерфи был готов встретить яростную ненависть, крик, рычание, упреки, угрозы, был готов, что Беллами цепи порвет или зубами их перегрызет у них на глазах… Все это просто уже было, и не пугало, хотя и не радовало.

Но, оказывается, еще не все было пережито.

 

Прошло больше суток с тех пор, как Мерфи отключился в медвежьей хватке вот этих самых окровавленных рук, с тех пор, как после короткого рывка к саботажу Беллами оказался лежащим здесь, за запястья прикованный наручниками к бортам привинченной к полу койке — странно, что ноги не сковали. Понадеялись, что рана его утихомирит? Наивные. Судя по сбитой повязке под разрезанной штаниной — кому-то сильно досталось от богатырского пинка, когда Беллами пришел в себя. А после к нему уже не могли подойти, чтобы зафиксировать, и потому просто оставили тут одного. Все верно — или сдохнет от потери крови, голода и жажды, или смирится, когда пройдет Пламя и рваться станет уже некуда. И Мерфи уже не был уверен, на какой из этих вариантов делали ставку Джаха с командой.

Прошло больше суток. Цепи порвать Беллами не мог и будучи полностью здоровым, а уж после ранения и дополнительной потери крови тем более. Пинать больше было некого. Бешенство схлынуло, а Мерфи знал, какая апатия может навалиться после такой вспышки — просто по закону сохранения энергии: если энергию куда-то прикладывать, она откуда-то тратится, и на восстановление требуется время. Плюс отчаяние и отсутствие точки приложения ярости. Впрочем, эту самую точку Мерфи ему только что предоставил — просто войдя в дверь.

Только Беллами не отреагировал ни на звук открывающейся двери, ни на шаги, ни на короткий вздох-охание Эмори — она-то даже слегка подготовлена не была.

Он лежал на спине, на окровавленном покрывале: Мерфи не заметил открытого кровотечения, но еще недавно явно сильно кровоточила и рана от того выстрела в левом бедре — повезло, что артерию не задело, — и заново освежеванные запястья под туго, на совесть затянутыми браслетами наручников. Беллами смотрел в потолок широко открытыми глазами, почти не моргая, так что сперва Мерфи показалось, что тот и не дышит уже, и только когда он уже был готов броситься проверять пульс, Беллами моргнул. Тут до Мерфи дошло, что кудри на виске слиплись не от крови — лицо ему почти не повредили, видимо, драка была недолгой. По вискам из уголков широко распахнутых глаз непрерывно текли слезы. И когда он моргал, движение влаги становилось заметнее.

Таким Мерфи его никогда не видел. Всякое бывало — и злость, и отчаяние, и боль, и даже страх, как тогда, во время эпидемии... Но таким раздавленным — никогда. И это било больнее, чем если бы Беллами орал и бился в истерике, обвиняя лично Мерфи во всех смертных грехах, начиная с апокалипсиса сто лет назад.

Эмори вдруг рванулась обратно за дверь, и Мерфи понял ее чувства — сам бы сбежал, только бы вот этого не видеть, не помнить, не осознавать, что они сделали с самым сильным человеком, которого он знал. Но он не сбежит. Это Беллами. Это его рук дело и его, Джона Мерфи, ответственность. Он не может уйти.

 

Мерфи положил на стол у стены сумку, выданную ему в медчасти. Достал флягу с водой, чтобы промыть раны, — Джексон все предвидел, собирая необходимое. Ему показалось, что тот вздохнул с облегчением, когда Мерфи объяснил, куда и зачем идет: Джексон знал, что с Блейком все плохо, но и уйти с поста не мог, у него были пациенты и не было Эбби, и он не очень хотел получить еще один пинок от раненого, но не смирившегося Беллами.

Мерфи тоже опасался пинков. На самом деле, на собственную боль он плевать хотел, особенно в такой ситуации, и если бы дело было только в ней, не заморачивался бы. Но проблема была не в ударах, а в том, что каждый очередной рывок причинял бы боль самому Беллами. А вот этого Мерфи отчаянно не хотел. Достаточно того, что уже с тем случилось, и того, что сейчас убивает его изнутри.

Против ожиданий, на его действия и передвижения по комнате раненый не реагировал. Мерфи осторожно приблизился, держа флягу с водой в отставленной подальше руке — чтоб не выбил, если пнет. Беллами все так же смотрел в потолок, и ему на какие-то мгновения стало страшно — а что если за эти сутки тот успел совсем съехать с катушек и просто не осознает, где находится, и теперь все пять лет будет тут лежать и пялиться в потолок, со слезами, непрерывно стекающими по вискам в волосы?

— Да вы сами посмотрите! — Дверь распахнулась, впуская Эмори, Тейта и сержанта Миллера. — До костей же врезались почти!

Гневный голос Эмори вспорол тишину комнаты, заставив вздрогнуть и Мерфи, и — он отметил это с какой-то даже радостью — Беллами.

Миллер попытался что-то вставить, но Эмори его перебила, с возмущением обращаясь к Мерфи:

— Они говорят — подожди, сейчас Волна пройдет! Чего ждать? Пока у него руки отвалятся? — Она снова развернулась к Миллеру и двинулась на него, оттесняя ближе к кровати: — Как Волна помешает вам наручники ослабить?! Вам это все нравится, что ли? Или вы его тут пытаете, в наказание, а мы вам мешаем?

Миллер сломался. Он склонился над Беллами, явно опасаясь новой вспышки ярости, но тот не шелохнулся. Только — Мерфи следил, не отрываясь, — на словах Эмори «сейчас Волна пройдет» совсем закрыл глаза. Для него эти слова были как нож в сердце, Мерфи это понимал, потому что этот нож и его задевал. Потому что не было никаких сил смотреть и вообще находиться поблизости с этой болью и отчаянием. Но больше никто не собирался здесь появляться, значит, с ним будет Мерфи, с Эмори или без.

Убедившись, что агрессии Беллами не проявляет, Миллер и Тейт вышли, а Эмори осталась и тут же деловито принялась помогать. Ослабленные браслеты им удалось сдвинуть чуть выше по запястью, промыть и торопливо — пока позволяет — перевязать рваные раны. Беллами даже не вздрагивал и не издал ни звука, по-прежнему глядя в потолок, хотя Мерфи догадывался, что перевязка была отнюдь не безболезненной. В полнейшей же тишине они с Эмори в четыре руки справились и с ногой. Пока Мерфи закреплял бинт, Эмори с чистым лоскутом ткани в руке присела на край кровати, почти у плеча Беллами — чтобы не придавить прикованную к бортику перебинтованную руку, — и некоторое время просто сидела, глядя в неподвижное лицо.

— Они еще не могут тебя отпустить, — тихо сказала она. — Прости.

Беллами не пошевелился, лишь снова моргнул. Эмори протянула руку и нежно коснулась его лица тканью, стирая кровь, пот и слезы. Мерфи ждал, что тот дернется, уворачиваясь, как сделал бы это раньше — сжав зло губы в брезгливую гримасу, — и даже хотел, чтобы так и вышло, Эмори не обидится... но реакции не было вовсе.

Мерфи нечего было больше делать, поэтому он сел на пол у изголовья, чтобы не мешать Эмори и не отсвечивать в поле зрения Беллами, но и не терять его лица из вида.

— Пламя уже почти здесь, — так же тихо продолжила Эмори, и Мерфи хотел сказать, чтобы она больше это слово не произносила, но вдруг осознал, что она права. Сейчас нельзя лгать, даже молчанием. Сейчас они вместе должны это все открыто пережить, осознать и уложить в голове. Особенно Беллами. Как бы все ни пошло дальше, но этот момент надо осознать. Ему придется... только не в одиночку.

— Но те, кто остался наверху, уже умерли. — Эмори решила, видимо, не молчать по полной. — Мне жаль. Она была хорошей...

Беллами снова прикрыл глаза, но Эмори больше не потянулась за тканью, стерла слезы пальцами — с его лица. Со своего даже не попыталась. Осторожно гладила его по щеке, волосам, словно это могло помочь, утешить, заставить забыть о том, что наверху умирает самый дорогой Беллами человек, а он ничего не может сделать для ее спасения.

Мерфи сглотнул комок в горле и повторил, понимая, что эти слова лишние и никому не нужные, но не смог промолчать:

— Мне жаль.

Дотянулся рукой через Эмори, словно обняв ее, нашел сжатый кулак Беллами, накрыл ладонью и осторожно сжал пальцы. Просто чтобы Беллами почувствовал, что какая бы пропасть между ними ни простиралась раньше, какими бы врагами они с Мерфи ни были, что бы ни ждало их дальше, но сейчас он прощается с сестрой не один.


End file.
